1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ropes, and more particularly to devices assisting and cinching down ropes.
2. Background Information
Ropes are frequently used to tie down loads of materials, for instance tying bales of insulation down into the back of truck. Typically this is done by placing the material into the back of a vehicle or trailer by tying one end of the rope to one side of the vehicle, extending the rope across the material loaded, and tying down the rope on the other side of the load. There are various methods for cinching down this rope, typically done by special tie-down mounts in the body or frame of the vehicle wherein the user applies pressure and pulls the rope taught, quickly tying a knot into the rope. Another method of tying such a load down involves tying special knots along the length of the rope and through these knots extending the end of the rope thereby cinching the rope down. What is needed is a device for attachment to a rope that assists in this tie-down by making the tie-down easier to use and able to get a much taughter rope.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tie-down for taughtly cinching a rope.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a tie-down clip for assisting in the cinching of a rope. This tie-down clip has a rope attachment means for attaching the tie-down clip to the rope. Extending from this rope attachment means is a helical extension. This helical extension extends away from the eyelet and terminates in a tip. The helical extension is able to receive there through the center portion of the rope, thereby the user is able to grasp the free end of the rope and pull on it in relation to the helical extension, thereby causing a cinching up of the rope that extends from the eyelet attachment to the rope""s contact with the helical extension.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.